Autumn Walk
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Misty does her Christmas shopping in the middle of autumn.


Written for Anime League Forum's Autumn Writing Contest.

* * *

 **Autumn Walk**

Leaves in sixty shades of yellow, orange and red scattered across every inch of the park. Misty's shoulders shivered as she pulled her pink beanie over her forehead. She wished she was on the other side of the equator. She started to hear the wind leave an eerie sound behind her feet became buried in the leaves.

She clenched her eyes. Something wet had slapped her face, she pulled the leaf away from her face and carried on walking. Halloween was over and people were already celebrating Christmas. The clocks had been turned back, but the extra hour sleep still made Misty feel groggy as her eyelids felt as heavy as bricks. It was still quite early, despite being quick dark.

The sky also had sixty hues from yellow to red and even dashes of pink and purple. The sun would soon be leaving for today. Even though the weather was beyond dreadful, Misty thought that she still had a fabulous day as she carried five shopping bags in each hand.

"I know it's not Christmas till next month," she starting talking to herself, "But by doing the shopping now, I can just have a relaxed and chilled Christmas."

A yellow duck jumped out from her pocket and dived into the leaves. It was Psyduck. It often did Misty's head in, but deep down she really did love him. Psyduck exploded with laughter and crawled onto Misty's leg.

Misty sighed. "Be careful," she warned Psyduck. "Some of these presents are breakable."

"Psy..."

Misty could see Psyduck's white eyes widen at the sight of the red and green shiny shopping bags Misty was holding onto with her right hand. "I might have something for you in there," Misty informed Psyduck. "But you can't have it till Christmas."

Psyduck slapped his beak and tilted his head. Misty could tell all of a sudden that he was sad. "Psy..."

"Don't worry," Misty smiled, crouching down to pat his head. "You've only got a month to wait. And time will fly."

Psyduck grinned and rolled over in the puddles, splashing on Misty's new dress in the progress. Misty's cheeks grew red with anger . She tightened her fists and was ready to smack her Pokémon, until she heard the cute sound of Psyduck's laugh.

"You really are a bugger," Misty told Psyduck, looking down on her once pure white tights and aqua dress. "A really adorable bugger though."

Misty managed to get back home safely and was greeted by the noisy noses of her three elder sisters: Daisy, Violet and Lily.

Daisy twirled her blonde hair with her eyes on the shopping bags. "Hey Misty! What did you get?"

"Wow!" Violet exclaimed, shaking her blue hair away from her face. "Did you get anything for me?"

"And me?" Lily asked, removing her clips out of her pink hair. "I really need some new shoes."

"...Maybe," Misty replied. "None of you are allowed to peak. Not until Christmas!"

"What!" Violet shrieked. "Are you crazy? It's not even December yet."

"All my Christmas shopping is done," Misty said proudly.

"I haven't even started mine yet," Daisy admitted.

"We should all go shopping next time," Lily suggested.

"Oh!" Lily said with her hands together. "Sounds lovely. We should all go shopping."

"I guess that I'm not invited," Misty said.

Daisy cackled. "Of course not. You went on your own, how selfish of you."

The three sisters left and Misty went upstairs in her room to sort out all of her presents for everybody. With the help of Pokémon she was able to wrap all her presents up for everybody just midnight. Misty couldn't hear her sisters giggling downstairs, she assumed that they went out partying. It was a blessing really, she didn't want any of them peeking at the presents.

She remembered that Ash loved watching South Park whenever he had access to TV. Misty wasn't sure if Ash really understood the true nature of the jokes, but she remembered Ash laughing his butt off. So she got Ash every season of South Park. She also bought Ash some nice caps as Ash would always feel naked without a cap on.

She had spent the most money on Ash. She felt naughty for doing it, but she didn't care. Ash was worth it. She bought Ash a locket with Pikachu on it. She knew that Ash would love it because Pikachu was his first Pokémon and his best friend.

She wasn't so sure if she overdid it or if she didn't do enough, but she knew that when Autumn was over and winter arrived, that Ash would always be grateful for his presents, and most of all her love was more important than anything.

Misty grabbed a box of Belgian chocolates from one of her bags. She knew that Ash was dropping by to the gym tomorrow. Ash loved his food, and Misty had decided instead of giving it him for Christmas, that she could share them with Ash tomorrow. Though knowing Ash, they might all be gone before Misty could even take a bite of one.

She didn't need Christmas to tell Ash that she loved him. Showing him that she loved him in Autumn was just as good too.


End file.
